<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dulce Navidad by samsommer_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653132">Dulce Navidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsommer_18/pseuds/samsommer_18'>samsommer_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Thor (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsommer_18/pseuds/samsommer_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter y Thor se habían hecho muy unidos desde que el rubio habia comenzado a vivir en la Torre Stark. Pero los sentimiento del menor cambiaron demasiado y durante la fiesta de Navidad estaba completamente seguro de contar la verdad, que sucedera con nuestros protagonistas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dulce Navidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder/gifts">Thunder</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La fiesta de navidad había llegado luego de mucho tiempo de espera, pero también de mucho tiempo de preparación. La Torre Stark estaba decorada de una manera tan hermosa y elegante a la misma vez. </p><p>El gran matrimonio Roger-Stark junto a su hijo Peter, fueron los encargados de que todo este preparado para este momento, como así se ocuparon de que todo salga lo mas perfecto posible. Ya que tenian una larga lista de invitados que incluían obviamente a Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Pietro Maximoff, Caron Danver y Thor. </p><p>Entre Peter y Thor había surgido una gran amistad debido a la gran cantidad que habían tenido juntos, el agradable Hombre Araña le había enseñado muchas costumbres y cosas al rubio asgardiano. Que incluían los mejores bars de New York o lugares donde podia comer mucho, incluso la cultura Pop de la que el menor era un gran admirador.</p><p>Debido a que en el ultimo tiempo Thor vivía en la Torre Stark compartía mucho tiempo con el menor, algo que a sus padres no les molestaba al contrario lo creían muy bueno, ya que muchas veces Tony tenia viajes de negocios que coincidían con las largas misiones que le daba SHIELD a Steve. </p><p>Por lo que Peter tenia alguien que lo cuide, a pesar de su enojo y frase de que el al ser el Hombre Araña no necesitaba estar bajo el control de nadie, ya que el podía solo, pero ahí llegaba su pop Steve y le daba un gran discurso que nunca había llegado a escuchar todo debido a lo aburrido que se ponía a la mitad de recitarlo. </p><p>Pero eso fue cambiando con el tiempo ya que cada vez Peter disfrutaba de quedarse con Thor, para sus padres era como si el menor tuviera un tío divertido que le enseñaba cosas muy buenas como a sus vez al ser Thor le enseñaba cosas que hacia poner los pelos de punta a sus padres. </p><p>Mientras el tiempo pasaba Peter comenzó a darse cuenta que el ya no veía a Thor como su tutor, amigo o incluso tío postizo, sino que lo miraba con mucho cariño, demasiado se podría decir. </p><p>Sin contar que se le hacia imposible ya entrenar junto al mayor, ya que no era nada fácil para el esconder como su baba caí cada ver que el rubio se quitaba la parte superior de su ropa, luciendo esos magníficos y perfectos abdominales, ese pecho que es enorme y que podía decir de esos gigantes bíceps que tenia. </p><p>Peter a duras penas podía esconder la erección que se formaba en su ropa, lo que era muy notable en muchas ocasiones cuando entrenaban, situación que conoce y vio muchas veces su querida amiga Wanda, que se reía o le hacia bromas en doble sentido, todo para que el pobre muchacho se ponga rojo como un tomate y termine saliendo corriendo del lugar, dejando a Thor sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. </p><p>Pero Peter tenía en claro que este día todo debía cambiar, con la fiesta de navidad el tenia pensado confesarle sus sentimiento a el gran amor de su vida. Pero realmente no espero ver eso, ver a Thor llegando con su ex prometida Jane Foster, ambos de la mano. </p><p>El menor que por suerte estaba en un costado bien alejado, podía ver como la pareja saludaba a sus amigos, ambos con una gran cara de felicidad, mientras que Peter se sentía un maldito estúpido, se había conseguido un gran atuendo para sorprender al rubio, incluso se había preparado con una tanga como ropa interior de color rojo. </p><p>Pude sentir como se acerco Wanda a su lado, paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y lo abrazo, ella sabia bien todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del menor en esos momentos, ella sabe bien lo que es tu primer amor cuando tiene 16 años y mas cuando el otro te sigue los juegos y vez que te coquetea en muchas ocasiones. </p><p>-Lo lamento Peter, pero sabias que esto podía pasar- fueron las palabras de Wanda mirando los ojos con lagrimas del menor, -Pero... pero pensé que el sentía algo por mi también, me siento un idiota Wanda, me quiero ir de aquí ahora- Las palabras del joven araña salían cortadas por el nudo que tenia en su garganta y sus ganas de llorar que estaba reprimiendo en ese momento. </p><p>Simplemente se volteo y alejo lo mas rápido posible, dejando a Wanda sola y sintiendo la presencia de Thor a su lado, el cual se acerco a saludarla y ella le devolvió el saludo lo mas frio posible, de la misma manera saludo a Jane. -Sucedió algo con Peter que se fue tan rápido, lo note triste- fueron las palabras del rubio a la gran brujo, pero con cara de pocos amigos ella le contesto -Nada solo un idiota lo decepciono y creo que le rompió el corazón-</p><p>Ella se marcho luego de haberle dicho eso a Thor mirándolo fijo a los ojos. El mayor quedo parado sin entender mucho, pero a su vez sentía la necesidad de seguir a Peter y preguntarle que es lo que sucedía, porque se encontraba así justo en navidad. Mas cuando el era el mas ilusionado por esa fiesta el que mas había preparado y diseñado cosas.</p><p> </p><p>Al llegar al  cuarto cerro la puerta y puso seguro , realmente no quería que nadie lo  moleste en estos momentos, se dejo caer en la cama e hizo lo único que le salió en esos momentos, llorar, puso la cabeza en la almohada y dejo que las lagrimas limpien un poco la pena y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. </p><p>No era nada fácil ver al hombre de sus sueños de la mano con esa maldita Foster, de la cual había escuchado bastantes historia, como las veces que lo engaño o lastimo al mismísimo Thor, para peor ambos con sus sonrisas en sus rostros como una verdadera pareja feliz, eso le había dolido mucho mas. La intención de contarle de sus verdaderos sentimientos se había ido directamente a la mierda en esos momentos.</p><p>Para peor debía llorar y desahogarse lo mas rápido posible, porque sabia que si sus padres no lo veían en la fiesta iban a ir a buscarlo y el problema podría ser incluso mucho mayor. Por eso se levanto de la cama sin muchas ganas de hacerlo y se metió al baño, una vez que prendió la luz y se vio al espejo, se dio cuenta que su rostro era un maldito desastre, completamente rojo y una hinchazón importante por tanto llorar.</p><p>Luego de unos diez minutos pudo hacer un milagro y su cara estaba bastante mejor que antes, justo a tiempo porque alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, conocía esa manera de golpear, la conocía demasiado bien.</p><p>Lentamente saco el seguro a la puerta y abrió solo un poco la misma y no había fallado, Thor se encontraba del otro lado, por lo que tuvo que mover su cabeza para poder ver la cara de su amor el Dios del Trueno, que en ese momento pudo observarlo bien y mierda se veían mas que perfecto una camisa blanca con dibujo y formas azules y un pantalón que se notaba que era muy liviano, pero había algo que el maldito cerebro calenton de Peter noto y es que no llevaba ropa interior.</p><p>Rápidamente el menor volvió en si, se abrió mas la puerta y se alejo, dejando que el mayor pudiera pasar a la habitación, la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente solo que esta vez no había seguro en ella. -Hey Pete que sucede porque te fuiste de esa manera- La voz alegre de Thor pero a la vez se notaba un dejo de preocupación en la misma. Se acerco a Peter y puso su mano en el hombro y eso fue lo necesario. El menor abrazo al rubio y se rompió a llorar nuevamente.</p><p>Lo único que pudo hacer el otro es simplemente abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero realmente no sabia que era lo que le sucedía, aunque todavía tenia en la cabeza las palabras que le había dicho Wanda hacia unos minutos, las había entendido a la perfección pero  una parte de ella, que o no la entendía o no la quería entender. Le rompieron el corazón a Pete, algún idiota o el idiota era el.</p><p>Una vez que Peter soltó a Thor y se secaba las lagrimas, cuando el mayor iba a hablar, -Creo que es mejor que volvamos a la fiesta o mis padres se enojaran mucho- Las palabras salieron a las apuradas y rápido de la boca del menor, no le dio tiempo al rubio de nada, porque cuando se dio cuenta, el pequeño araña ya había abierto nuevamente la puerta y salía rápidamente por la misma. </p><p>Thor simplemente seguía en la habitación del muchacho, pudo darle un vistazo y ver cosas que lo sorprendieron, como una foto que tenia en la mesita de noche, la cual era el y Peter en el cumpleaños numero quince de este ultimo. Una sonrisa enorme grabada en ambos rostros. </p><p>Tomo el cuadro con sus manos, y pasaba sus dedos sobre la foto, como si cada vez que acariciaba el rostro de Peter en la foto, quisiera acariciar su piel en en verdad. Se quedo de pie con esa foto en mano, el tiempo paso sin que el se de cuenta, un ruido en el pasillo lo trajo a la realidad y pudo ver a Wanda nuevamente, la cara de ella no era como ante de enojo y malestar con el sino que era distinta. -Tu no te animas a confesarte- Esas palabra salieron de la boca de la muchacha, que a pesar que no lo conocía tanto se dio cuenta enseguida. -Quiero que sepas que no tengo que usar mis poderes para darme cuenta de algo tan obvio-.</p><p>Se acerco a Thor y pudo ver una lagrima cayendo de su ojo, mierda que había dado en el clavo la muchacha, el gran Dios del Trueno estaba enamorado del niño araña que para colmo era menor de edad y para peor el hijo de sus dos mejores amigos. -Siento que los traicionaría, siento que estaría dañándolos y ellos lo saben- Tomo un respiro largo Thor y la volvió a mirar - Pero hay momentos en que me es imposible, jamás alguien había sido tan bueno, dulce y cariñoso conmigo- La mano en la que tenia el cuadro había comenzado a temblar, en su voz se notaba el miedo, la desesperación.</p><p>Wanda apenas podía creer como estaba Thor, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, por lo que instintivamente se acerco a abrazar a su colega de equipo. -Se muy bien que le gusto, que el estaba llorando porque estaba con Jane, y..y.. me siento muy estúpido por hacer eso,  pero no es correcto que el este con alguien como yo- La gruesa voz de Thor salía en susurros. -El tiene toda una vida por delante, podría enamorarse de alguien de su edad y vivir esas grandes aventuras que el destino le tiene preparadas.</p><p>El corazón del rubio dolía, como jamás lo había hecho, sentía que estaba traicionando a todos en cada acción que tomaba, si estaba con Jane hería a alguien que amaba que era Peter, pero si por el contrario intentaba tener algo con el sabia que la reacción de Tony y Steve podría no ser para nada agradable. </p><p>-Es por eso que vine con ella, necesito sacarlo de aquí Wanda- La mano de Thor tomo la de su compañera y se apoyo en el corazón del rubio, los ojos de la muchacha estaba cubiertos de lagrimas, jamás pensó en que su compañero, ese que siempre demostraba su felicidad y alegría, estaba tan golpeado por dentro.</p><p>-Perdí a mis padres, a mi hermano y amigos a la gran mayoría de mi pueblo, jamás me podría perder si algo le pasara a Peter por estar a lado mío. Es mi único faro de luz en mis días mas oscuro, es la persona que me devolvió la sonrisa luego de todo lo que sucedió, se que si algo sucede el esta ahí para mi como si fuera el soldado de un ejercito-.  </p><p>Peter se encontraba charlando con Bucky y Sam sobre tonterías, intentaba sacarse al rubio de su cabeza lo mas posible, intentaba divertirse o pasarla bien aunque sea, pero algo llamo su atención, Jane se encontraba sola en un sofá con cara de muy pocos amigos. Pero al ver las escalera pudo ver a su amiga Wanda que se encontraba con los ojos rojos y al lado a Thor de la misma manera.</p><p>Jane se puso de pie de un momento y fue al lado de su novio prácticamente empujando a Wanda, la ira que estaba manejando la primera era demasiada, empezó a cuestionar de que donde estuvo, porque bajaba con esa muchacha e incluso porque ambos tenían tan mala cara. Los gritos de la humana eran tan altos, que todos estaban viendo el escandalo que estaba haciendo. El rubio por su parte a penas podía con el en ese momento, ya que jamás le había dicho todo lo que sentía por Peter a alguien, por lo que ni siquiera tenia ganas de discutir. </p><p>Steve se acerco a su hijo -Pete sucedió algo con Thor y Wanda ellos, parece como si hubieran llorado y no se los nota para nada bien- la voz de su padre era de preocupación, pero pudieron ver como rápidamente Vision se acerco a Wanda y la llevo a la cocina, alejada de todo el ruido de la fiesta, mientras por su parte Jane seguía con su numero de celos en esos momento. </p><p>Luego de todo el escandalo la noche seguía su curso, por su parte todo se relajo mucho mas, incluso Peter y Thor jugaron juegos juntos, todos notaban lo cercanos que se habían hecho como si fueran casi familias, pero Wanda sabia bien que había un tensión amorosa y sexual enorme, pero que debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había en la fiesta nadie lo notaba.</p><p>Cerca de las tres de la mañana, se iban despidiendo de a poco e iban a la habitación que se les había preparado para ese día, ya que al mediodía habría un almuerzo entre todos para festejar, a pesar del cansancio, Peter era el encargado de llevar a cada invitado a su habitación, llevar a Bucky y Sam fue demasiado divertido ya que al estar ambos ebrios y muy ebrios se ponen a hacer chistes pésimos. Con Carol fue un poco mas de preguntas básicas como la escuela y como iba su vida amorosa. </p><p>Una vez que llegaron a la cuarto que le pertenecía, Peter se dispuso a irse pero ella lo tomo del brazo -Se que esta mal lo que te voy a decir, pero si de verdad lo amas a Thor, lucha por el- el silencio de un cementerio fue lo que llego luego de eso que ella dijo. El menor quedo mas que asombrado y rojo, porque creía o estaba muy seguro que no había levantado jamás sospechas, pero claramente eso había sido un error.</p><p>Luego de que cada Vengador estaba en sus habitaciones, Peter no se había encargado de acompañar a Thor a la misma, primero porque el ya sabia donde estaba y segundo porque su pelea con Jane había vuelto a surgir, la cara del Dios Del Trueno ya era de muy pocos amigos, ya estaba cansado de ser juzgado por cada cosa que hacia o decía, incluso de como se comportaba con sus amigos. </p><p>A pesar de estar alejándose del lugar Peter podía escuchar bastante clara la discusión, sus ganas de ir y salvar a Thor de ese momento eran demasiadas, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando había dado vuelta a su recorrido y en estos momentos estaba frente de la pareja, ella muy enojada, el rubio con cara de pocos amigos y el menor con una sonrisa de nervios grabada en su rostro. </p><p>Todo quedo en silencio y el cerebro de el niño araña había quedado en blanco en esos momentos, no sabia que maldita mentira inventar en esos momentos para salvar a su amigo/amado de ese maravilloso momento que le estaban haciendo vivir.  -Sucede algo Pete- La tierna y dulce voz de que salió de Thor inundo sus oídos, se le notaba el cansancio y lo harto que estaba de la situación. </p><p>-Pop Steve necesita decirte algo urgente- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Peter, con una ligera sonrisa y esa cara de niño divertido que todos conocían, por su parte Jane se dio media vuelto y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta demasiado fuerte, podrían jurar que se escucho en todo el complejo eso. </p><p>Ambos comenzaron a caminar despacio, hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las otras habitaciones, -Gracias pequeño Pete- La gruesa voz del rubio había vuelto a ser la habitual, su rostro mostraba una ligera sonrisa, por lo que Peter sonrió, -Pensé que necesitabas algo de ayuda- La tierna voz de Peter fue callada cuando unos brazos lo voltearon y quedo cara a cara con el mas alto. </p><p>En ese momento pudo sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, el menor quedo completamente en blanco, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad Thor lo estaba besando, el maldito Dios del Trueno estaba besándolo, enseguida respondió el beso, podía sentir el aliento a alcohol que tenia el mayor, sentir sus manos acariciando sus caderas. Se sentía una maldita bola de fuego en esos momentos.</p><p>Ahí estaban en medio de la Torre Stark que poseía mayor vigilancia que la mismísima Casa Blanca y ellos simplemente estaban besándose como dos adolescentes, bueno Peter era uno y en todo cado Thor debía ser el adulto, las manos del menor fuero directo a la hermosa camisa del rubio, no dudo en hacer algo que quería hacer desde que lo vio entrar por la gran puerta ese día.</p><p>Lentamente desabrochaba botón por botón, hasta que la misma camisa quedo abierta, brindándole una imagen mas que caliente, el cuerpo de ese magnifico hombre. Ambos se separaron y dieron un paso hacia atrás, los labios de Peter como los de Thor estaban mas que hinchados por el beso .</p><p>Thor tomo la mano de Peter y lo llevo corriendo al ascensor, una vez que se cerro la puerta el menor fue quien comenzó el beso esta vez, las manos de menor se encargaron de tocar cada zona del magnifico abdomen del mayor, por su parte el rubio tenia una de sus manos aferrada al cuello del muchacho y la otra en su cadera. Mientras que el ascensor iba hacia un piso el cual Pete no presto atención. </p><p>Ambos estaban sentados en un escalón de la piscina, sus piernas estaban dentro del agua la luz de la luna entraba por los grandes ventanales de la Torre Stark, esa hermosa luz de luna bañaba a Thor y Peter, sus manos unidas, no perdieron ningún momento para besarse como lo deseaban hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>Hasta que Peter se canso de la posición esa y subió sobre las piernas de Thor, su trasero chocaba sobre la polla de Thor la cual se estaba poniendo dura debido a los dulces besos que le daba el pequeño muchacho araña.  -Te estoy poniendo de mucho humor Thor- La voz del muchacho fue tan lenta y sexy, mientras su mirada estaba clavada en la del rubio. </p><p>-Oh pequeño araña no sabes la voluntad que estoy poniendo para no desnudarte aquí bebe... sabes y luego hacerte el amor como te lo mereces. Besar tus hermosos pezones durante un largo rato, escuchar tus hermosos y sensuales gemidos rogando por mas- Los ojos de Thor estaban bañados de lujuria se encargo de volver a besarlo, había una lucha de lengua entre ambos hombres. </p><p>La gran mano de Thor, se metió lentamente en el pantalón de Peter y acariciaba la erección ya formada del muchacho, podía escuchar como Pete gemía  de una manera tan sensual y erótica -Oh Thor tu mano es tan perfecta y grande, me tomas por completo- La boca del mayor estaba dando mordisco en su cuello, quería marcar la dulce y blanca piel del muchacho. </p><p>El cuerpo de ambos estaba demasiado caliente, las manos de Thor tomaron la camiseta que tenia Peter y la tiro directo al agua, con una de sus manos levanto el cuerpo del menor para poder besar y lamer los pezones rosados que tenia, por su parte el joven araña tenia su cabeza hacia atrás gozando del trabajo que hacia la boca del rubio. </p><p>Una de las manos de Peter se aferro a parte del hermoso cabello del rubio para que no pueda mover su cabeza de donde estaba en esos momentos, los besos empezaron a recorrer todo el torso de su muchacho,  los gemidos inundaban el lugar.</p><p>Peter se alejo del mayor y se puso de pie, el rostro del mayor era de sorpresa no entendía si había hecho algo malo o lo había lastimado, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo único que hizo fue sacarse tanto su pantalón como la ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo ante la mirada del gran Dios Del Trueno.</p><p>Thor apenas podía creer por al fin ver cada centímetro de esa magnifica y blanca piel, ese cuerpo que había estado en tantas fantasías. -Bebe esto no pasara en este lugar, vamos a tu habitación, ahí me encargare de ti esta noche- Thor estaba de pie, su voz lujuriosa no distaba en nada de lo que era su mirada.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>